vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion (The Death Mage that doesn't want a fourth time)
Summary A combined life form created from a mixture of the base form of life, the soul silver that Vandalieu created, and the souls & personalities of all of the Eighth Guidance members as well as the ‘Gazer’ Minuma Hitomi, which Zuruwarn removed from the normal circle of reincarnation for this purpose. It has the appearance of a sphere around three meters in diameter (though it can change size), made of flesh-colored clay mannequins entwined around each other. The shapes of the outlines of their heads might share some familiar features that could be recognized by those who knew the Eighth Guidance Members and Minuma Hitomi well. As it appears, it is made entirely of flesh; it contains no organs such as brains or eyeballs, nor does it contain any bones. In a way, it could be described as a Slime made of flesh. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Legion Origin: The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time Gender: Is made out of males and female, but as lifeform likely genderless Age: 1 year old Classification: Legion Star, former Lump of Flesh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Limited Death Manipulation, Possession, Necromancy, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Precognition, Teleportation, Regeneration (High-Mid to Low-High), Flight, Healing, Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Poison that works through blood or neurotoxins (due to being made entirely out of flesh), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Physical Attacks Attack Potency: Town level (Heavily injured Rickert with a single attack, who is equal in strength to A-class adventurers; Is a Rank 10 Monster; Hence scales to this) Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Superior to young Vandalieu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Town level (has over 10 million Vitality, putting them far above any other known being in the series) Stamina: Average Range: A hundred meters, Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Isis is a capable surgeon and otherwise has the intelligence and knowledge of all 12 members) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: General *'Vitality:' In Lambda there is a Vitality stat, that makes the way damage is done to living beings different than from the laws of nature on Earth. If an attack is used against a living being the damage is calculated based on the attacks strength and the durability of the part that was attacked (and other factors like resistances, weaknesses etc.). That damage is then reduced from the Vitality of the target and the size of the wound is determined by how much the Vitality went down relative to the total Vitality of the target. This has various consequences. For one, if an attack reflects the damage of an attack back on the user than the result is not necessarily a wound of the same size. A 500 Vitality wound could be a scratch for one being and a lethal wound if inflicted on a being with less Vitality. That means that Legions Counter ability, used in conjunction with its 10 million Vitality, can kill other beings just for scratching it. It is also harder to assassinate people in Lambda due to this, since, no matter where you stab someone, the defense can essentially not be less than 0, meaning the amount of Vitality that can be reduced by a weaker attacker is limited. It was even suggested that an attack that ignores durability on Earth or in Origin, would possibly not do so in Lambda. The defense in the damage calculation would possibly be treated as 0, but as long as the resulting damage is not above the Vitality the amount of damage done would still be limited. Lastly, if the Vitality of something is reduced to 0 it means death, regardless of Immortality or Regeneration. This goes to the extent that if the Vitality of a disembodied soul is reduced to 0, the soul is destroyed. Interesting to note is that the effects of the Vitality stat even apply if the opponent is not actually in and from the universe of Lambda. Active Skills *'Limited Death-Attribute Magic:' Due to having received Death Attribute Mana from the Undead by accident, the members of the Eight Guidance have each learned a single specialized Death-Attribute Spell. **'Pluto:' Legion’s leader after having led the Eighth Guidance in Origin. By using her own Vitality and that of others as a cost, she can completely cure diseases, remove poisons and even resuscitate those who have died from external wounds by sucking the ‘death’ out of the target. However, she cannot revive those who have died completely (those who are in a state where cardiopulmonary resuscitation would be meaningless). Also, she does not replace damaged body parts or heal external injuries; she merely resuscitates her target. She is also able to pour the ‘death’ that she has gathered into any organism she touches, causing instant death. **'Enma:' A boy who was something like an advisor for the Eighth Guidance. He is the user of a death-attribute spell that allows him to know the names and faces of those who have died in the world that he is currently in, no matter where their deaths occurred. **'Shade:' After he was saved by Vandalieu, he was protected by the Bravers who handed him over to a research institution where a cruel experiment caused him to lose his body. He became a being consisting of only a mind, capable of casting a death-attribute spell that allowed him to possess corpses. By becoming a part of Legion, he has acquired the physical body that he so desperately wanted, and now enjoys various things. He likes delicious meat. Incidentally, his possession ability can also be used by Legion, as he can separate from Legion’s main body with the Long-distance Control skill and infest corpses that way. He can also possess a living person, but in that case he will fuse with it, meaning he can only do so once and that he himself dies upon the death of the person. **'Jack:' A boy with a swollen forehead and back of head, appearing as if he is wearing a pumpkin on his head. He is capable of using a limited teleportation ability, and if he knows his destination beforehand, he can teleport to the locations of his companions and organisms that are near death. After becoming a part of Legion, he has become able to teleport to those with the death attribute present in them. He can also teleport to any of Vandalieu's Golems. **'Valkyrie:' In Origin, she was a tall, beautiful European woman. At first glance, she may have appeared to be the cool-beauty-type with a nice figure, but she always speaks in a loud voice and has a brave, virtuous personality. She likes military uniforms and flags. She is the user of a death-attribute spell that allows her to control Undead, which normally cannot be controlled, like an army. Valkyrie can also resurrect herself as an undead once. **'Isis:' In Origin, she was a beautiful black woman with dreadlocks. She gained an incomplete knowledge of medicine through self-study and became able to use a death-attribute spell that turns corpses into Undead with the same strength that they possessed while alive. However, after arriving in Lambda the restriction was added that the undead receive a penalty if they are stronger than Legion itself. **'Berserk:' The Eighth Guidance’s only non-human member. A parasitic biological weapon that was created as a result of animal experiments, resembling a bear. Berserk can take over other people on contact and have them fight for him in a Berserker like state with an additional strength increase. Berserk can also use parts of Legions flesh to infest someone and by that heal their wounds. **'Izanami: '''A woman with enormous tumors covering her body all over. She is the user of a death-attribute spell that allows her to sever her flesh to create monsters called Yomotsushikome and Yomotsuikusa. Yomotsuikusa have the appearance of Apes without skin, while Yomotsushikome are masses of flesh about the size of medium-sized dogs, each with four short limbs with sharp claws and a mouth filled with fangs that looked as if it had been pasted onto the body. Also, she possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, which has become the Rapid Regeneration skill after she became a part of Legion. **'Ghost:' Ghost can make it so that nobody pays attention to him. He will not be picked up by magical and mechanical sensors either. However, when he calls out or touches someone, due to attacking them for example, they will take notice of him. His ability only works on the part of Legion that is controlled by his personality. **'Baba Yaga:' A beautiful, blonde, Eastern-European woman. She uses a death-attribute spell that causes organic matter to catch fire and combust. To make living beings combust she needs to touch them, but for all other organic matter, she can make it explode from up to 100 meters away. Legion makes use of this ability by throwing its own flesh at opponents and by using the corpses produced when Izanami's ability is used in battle. **'Ereshkigal:' A woman who had the appearance of a female terrorist in Origin, covering her face below the eyes with a cloth. She had the physical abilities of a well-trained soldier, and she studied in the use of guns, knives and unarmed combat with the Zombies created by Isis and controlled by Valkyrie. She has a counter-type death-attribute spell that reflects the damage that she herself receives back onto the attacker, so whoever kills her is certain to die. However, after becoming a part of Legion, this counter ability only reflects the damage of the last attack, and due to the rules of Vitality, the effect has changed to reflect the amount of damage dealt to Legion’s Vitality. As Legion has 10 million Vitality this is more of an advantage, though, since it means that even small injuries for Legion become deadly when reflected, for virtually any other being in Lambda. *'Size Alteration:' A skill that enables Legion to change its own size. Legion can grow up to being 10 meters in diameter this way, but can also decrease its size so that it can be held by an adult. *'Commanding:' A skill that increases the user ability to command others, increasing the coordination in group conflicts in which the user commands his side. *'Surgery:' A skill that represents ones skill in surgery and assists with it. *'Unarmed Fighting Technique:' A skill that represents ones capabilities in unarmed fighting. It teaches the user the best way to fight and enables the user to use martial skills related to it. *'Short Sword Technique:' A skill that represents ones capabilities in fighting with a short sword. It teaches the user the best way to fight and enables the user to use martial skills related to it. This technique is in particular useful for ghost who uses short swords to decapitate targets. *'Charge:' A skill that strengthens the users when charging. As a giant meat sphere Legion has incredibly powerful charges, when rolling around. *'Chant Revocation:' This skill enables the user to use magic without having to speak the incantation. *'Parallel Thought Processing:' A skill that allows different matters to be thought about simultaneously. It has the same effect as if growing an additional brain. Legion's has multiple personalities, but all share the same conciousness. That means that without this skill only one personality could surface and take charge at once. That makes this skill a necessity to Legion, as only this way can it have single members split off and move their separate bodies, as well as use the abilities of multiple members in battle at once. *'Long-distance Control:' A skill that allows the user to continue to manipulate parts of the body that are separated from the main body, such as severed limbs. For Legion, it enables it to freely move meat mannequins split off to give the members separate functional bodies if necessary. *'No-Attribute Magic:' This is magic cast using Mana that hasn’t been influenced by any attribute and doesn’t exist in Origin. Because it uses Mana that hasn’t been influenced by any attribute, anyone can use it no matter what attributes he or she has an affinity for. Thus, it is convenient for both those teaching the fundamentals of magic as well as those learning them, so apprentice mages begin learning the sensation of using and controlling Mana with this magic. Because no-attribute Mana is not influenced by any attribute, it quickly disperses once it leaves the body. Because it is difficult to maintain, only has simple effects and using magic with an attribute produces more efficient and effective results, the people of Lambda consider it as little more than a tool to train with. Which No-Attribute spells Legion has mastered is currently not known. *'Mana Control:' A skill that increases the user's control over his mana, making magical techniques more efficient. *'Surpass Limits:' A skill that allows the user to temporarily surpass his limits making him vastly more powerful for that period of time. *'High-speed Travel:' A skill that represents the user ability to travel quickly. In Legions case this *'Consumable Meat:' A skill that makes Legions meat consumable. Not only that it even is especially tasty, making it useful to attract predetors. *'Silent Steps:' A skill that erases the noises caused by the users movement. Passive Skills *'Mental Corruption:' This is a skill that represents mental derangement, the depth of one’s trauma and the severity of phobias. It also functions as a skill that protects one’s mind from the effects of poison, curse and magic. *'Composite Soul:' A skill that represents the fact that Legions soul is a patch up of multiple separate souls. Given that it likely has a strange structure, like Vandalieu's soul, it is probably bigger than normal. *'Magic Resistance: A skill that increases the users resistance towards being affected by the magic of his enemies. *'''Special Five Senses: A skill that allows Legion to use Five Senses despite being made entirely out of flesh and hence physically incapable of doing so. *'Physical Attack Resistance:' A skill that increases the users resistance towards opponents physical attacks. *'Form Alteration:' A skill that allows Legion to alter its own form. This is particularly useful as it enables Legion to easily split a single human like shape from its main body, for one of the personalities to control. *'Form Shifting:' A skill that allows Legion further shapeshifting capabilities. Thanks to it it can take a normal human form. The form taken usually resembles the original human body of the Legion member currently in control of the main body. *'Super-speed Regeneration:' A skill that enables Legion to regenerate almost instantly. This is especially useful, because Legion doesn't possess a core or vital organs. Each piece of flesh is equal one would have to destroy all of them to kill Legion. *'Superhuman Strength:' A skill that raises the users physical strength above what is possible for a human, without the need to gain muscle mass. *'Mana Enlargement:' Increases the total mana pool by 10% for each level of this skill. Legion has this skill at level 3. *'Enhanced Vitality:' Increases the users total amount of Vitality. *'Strengthened Attribute Values: Consumable Meat:' Increases the attribute value of the consumable meat of the user. Since Legion is entirely made from such meat, this skill should provide a general stat upgrade. Unique Skills *'Gazer:' The unique skill granted to the reincarnator Minuma Hitomi, the only reincarnated individual amongst Legions members, by Rodcorte. It is the cheat-like ability that certainly predicts future events (that still take place almost exactly as she predicted it, no matter how much effort is made to change them). However, after becoming part of Legion she doesn't make use of this ability anymore. Divine Protections *'God of Origin’s Divine Protection:' A blessing from the God of the universe Origin. It should improve Legions development. *'Zuruwarn’s Divine Protection:' A blessing from Zuruwarn, the god of space and creation. It should improve Legions development, in the gods' areas and in general. *'Ricklent’s Divine Protection:' A blessing from Ricklent, the genie of time and magic. It should improve Legions development, in the gods' areas and in general. *'Vandalieu's Divine Protection:' A blessing from Vandalieu. The effects of being granted Vandalieu's Divine Protection are a lowered the difficulty of overcoming walls that impeded progress in Attribute Values and Levels, making it easier to acquire Jobs related to things ruled over by Vandalieu, likely being death in this case, as well as making it easier to acquire and increase the Level of death related Skills, like Spirit Form and Materialization. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:The Death Mage who doesn't want a fourth time Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Isekai Characters